


Shades of Monstrous

by heeroluva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Referenced Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Kakashi runs through a field of flowers. He'll think twice about that next time.





	Shades of Monstrous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> This is technically a sequel to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536400), but there is no need to read it first. The relevant info is that Gaara was raped but saved himself at the end, and Kakashi saw it.

When the Mist-nin Kakashi and Gaara are pursuing suddenly stops at edge of a large flower filled meadow and abruptly turns to run along beside it, Kakashi motions for Gaara to follow. Kakashi takes the direct route through the meadow, knowing the Mist-nin’s destination, and plans to beat him there. Almost instantly Kakashi is covered by pollen from the flowers, coughing at the nearly sickeningly sweet scent.

It’s an annoyance that Kakashi will worry about later. Reaching the run-down shack the man has been hiding in, Kakashi doesn’t have to wait long before the Mist-nin and Gaara rounds the bend.

When the man comes to an abrupt stop upon seeing Kakashi, Gaara uses his momentary distraction to his advantage.

No matter how many times Kakashi sees Gaara’s sand in action, he is always impressed by it. An unexpected coughing fit causes him to double over, and Kakashi realizes he’s sweating profusely, suddenly unbearably hot.

“Stay back!” Kakashi shouts, raising his hand to ward off Gaara’s movement towards him. “It’s the flowers. There’s something in the pollen. It’s why the Mist-nin stopped when he saw me.” Wasting no time, Kakashi summons water and surrounds himself with it, removing the pollen as best as he can, but he knows it’s too late.

The flowers are more potent that any aphrodisiac Kakashi has ever been dosed with, his cock already painfully hard in his pants, the cold water having done nothing to reduce it. Heart quickening, Kakashi’s entire body trembles as he falls to his knees on the now muddy ground and curls over with a groan.

“Kakashi?” Gaara asks in alarm.

Hearing Gaara approach despite his warning, Kakashi’s head snaps up as he snarls, “Stay back!”

Gaara freezes, eyes widening at the desperation in those words as he takes in Kakashi’s form.

Kakashi can see the gears turning in that gaze, can see when Gaara figures it out, can see the resolves settle across his features. An image of Gaara’s face, cum-covered and contorted in pained pleasure flashes through Kakashi’s mind, an image that’s been permanently etched across his psyche. It’s an image that no amount of guilt or self-hate can stop his perverted self from jerking off to far too often in the months since he’d woken to the sight of Gaara’s rape. Squeezing his eyes shut against it only makes it worse.

A blessed cool hand cups his cheek, and Kakashi instinctively leans into it until he realizes what that means, his eye snapping open to meet Gaara’s pupiless green eyes mere inches from his own. The warmth Kakashi sees in them makes his stomach twist with guilt. If only Gaara could see that he was no better than the men who had raped him.

“It’s okay. Take what you need,” Gaara says as he presses his lips against Kakashi’s mask covered mouth.

A pained sound emerges from Kakashi’s parched throat at the contact, and any self-control he might have had left shatters.

Gaara makes a startled sound when he’s pushed back, landing in the mud. He freezes at the sight of the kunai that appears in Kakashi’s hand and shivers when it slices through his clothing like they were nothing.

Kakashi can only take a moment to admire the view of the younger man spread out naked before him, his form slender and lithe. Shoving down his pants enough to free his aching cock, Kakashi barely has the presence of mind to grab a vial of oil from one of his pouches spilling it over himself as he fumbles to open it before finally slicking himself.

Spreading Gaara’s legs and pushing them up, Kakashi groans at the sight Gaara makes. Given his maturity and wisdom it’s easy at times to forget just how young Gaara is, but Kakashi can’t deny it now. Wrapping his oil covered hand around Gaara’s limp cock, Kakashi pumps it a few times, thankful when it begins to harden in his grip, and unable to hold off anymore, lines his cock up with Gaara’s hole.

Dropping his head to Gaara’s shoulder, his body blanketing Gaara’s smaller form, Kakashi whispers, “Forgive me.” The hands that pet gentle at his hair only serve to twist his self-hate tighter. Kakashi knows he should take time and prepare him, wants nothing more than to be gentle with him, but when the head of his cock presses into the impossibly tight warmth of Gaara’s body, Kakashi can’t help but drive the rest of his length into him.

Kakashi’s working on instinct alone now, chasing his pleasure as he thrusts mindlessly into the body beneath him. The pained sounds that fall from Gaara’s mouth barely register.

When Gaara tilts his hips and wraps his legs around Kakashi’s back, Kakashi groans as he sinks deeper, a sound that is echoed by Gaara. Gaara’s hand wraps around Kakashi’s own where it’s still fisted around Gaara’s mostly limp cock, forcing it to tighten. Each motion of Kakashi’s hips fucks Gaara’s cock into the circle of Kakashi’s fingers, and slowly it begins to harden. Raising his head, Kakashi watches as Gaara’s hands reaches for his nipples, twisting and tugging, causing them to harden, the way that he arches his back, the way that he bites at his lower lip in an attempt to stop the sounds of pleasure from escaping his mouth.

Feeling the weight of Kakashi’s gaze on him, Gaara’s eyes open, and meeting his stare a blush slowly spreads from his cheeks down his chest. Kakashi doesn’t protest when Gaara pulls down his mask and pushes his hitai-ate up.

Taking the unspoken invitation, Kakashi opens his Sharingan eye, searing the image of Gaara like this forever in his brain. When Gaara’s hands cup his head and pull him down for a kiss, Kakashi eagerly accepts it, sucking Gaara’s tongue into his mouth, fucking Gaara’s mouth with his tongue mirroring the rapid thrusts of his hips.

“I’ve dreamed of this,” Kakashi groans as he pulls back, panting for breath.

The smile that Gaara gives Kakashi causes something in his chest to twist. “So have I.”

The orgasm that crashes over Kakashi is like a tidal wave, sweeping him along with it, as he shakes and twitches and has nothing else to give. Or so he thinks, until Gaara’s body clenches around him in his own orgasm, and rips another from Kakashi, and still he burns.

They fuck until Kakashi’s cock hurts, and his balls ache, until Gaara’s moans of pleasure start to turns into whines of overstimulation. They’re both covered in mud and cum, and as Kakashi shudders through another orgasm, Gaara’s arms curl around him, offering him comfort. Kakashi doesn’t deserve it, not after how he’s used Gaara, but he can’t help but relax into the embrace, his weight settling heavily on Gaara’s slighter form, but he doesn’t complain.

Kakashi doesn’t notice the way the burning in his blood has finally faded, the way that Gaara carefully lifts him and heads towards the shack because exhausted, his brain and body had finally shut down.

 

When Kakashi opens his eye again, it’s to darkness, and Gaara sitting by his side, keeping watch.

Taking stock of himself, Kakashi realizes that he’s been cleaned and changed, the uniform he’s wearing new from a scroll, and his mask and hitai-ate are back where they should be. He still feels uncomfortably hot, the effects of the pollen haven’t worn off completely, but he no longer feels the need to jump the nearest available body. The guilt rises heavy in his gut.

“Shut up.”

Kakashi startles, glancing sharply at Gaara who is still sitting with his back to Kakashi.

Sitting up slowly, Kakashi bites back a groan as his muscles protest and slides so that he is sitting beside Gaara. Following Gaara’s gaze outside the small window high up on the wall, Kakashi takes in the sight of the moon hanging full and heavy in the sky.

“When I was a young, I used to fear the full moon. It was on those nights that Skukaku held the most power over me.” Gaara turns towards Kakashi, the weight of his gaze a tangible thing. “Unlike most, you don’t look at me and see a monster. Why?

Kakashi carefully considers his words, eyes still locked on the moon. “Everyone has within them the capacity to be a monster. What was done to you as a child was monstrous. But when given the choice, despite how difficult it would be for you, you choose to change.”

When Gaara leans against Kakashi’s side, Kakashi goes tense, his eye wide as he slowly turns his head to look at the mop of red hair resting against him arm. “I made a choice today also. You’re not a monster.”

Kakashi's smile is an ugly thing, and he's glad that Gaara can't see it. It's stupid and sentimental, but it's easier to let Gaara believe that. It makes him happy that Gaara believes that. Throat tight, Kakashi’s fingers curl into fists before raising his arm and pulling Gaara tighter against his side, breathing in the scent of him, of blood and sand. “Your village is lucky to have you.” _I’m lucky to have you_ , Kakashi doesn’t say, unable to make that claim of ownership.

Gaara seems to hear it anyway, as a small smile crossing his face.


End file.
